El largo camino de una reina
by Lunita Shiratori
Summary: Serena se enfrentara a una sombra del pasado para probar que tiene la capacidad de ser la reina del milenio de plata de la luna. En este camino deberá aprender a ser una buena lider.
1. Chapter 1

**Los encuentros**

Estaba inquieta si era muy dificil estar tranquila en estos tiempos. Era de noche y se paseaba cerca de un pequeño puerto. No queria mas revelaciones; no queria el pasado; no queria el futuro. Si en el futuro le esperanban tareas dificiles, entre ellas criar a esa niña entrometida e insoportable, pero de alguna manera muy amada Claro que no era todo malo. En ambas partes del tiempo estaba él y sus amigos. ¿Por qué tenia que tener sueños que ni siquiera se acordaba?¿ Por qué estaba tan angustiada?¿ Por qué queria volver a la luna?¿ Quién la llamaba?¿ Quién la llamaba tan desesperadamente? ¿Quién la necesitaba?

Setsuna habia tenido que irse. Lo ultimo que sabia de ella era que la Neo reina Serenity la nesecitaba. Al menos eso era lo que Hotaru les chica vivia en un barrio de estudiantes a las afueras de Tokyo. Era lindo ver como la joven despues de que se fuera Chibiusa habia hecho muchos amigos. Se apoyo sobre un barandal mirando el mar. Contar con Haruka y Michiru para investigar no era buena idea; ya que como siempre las dos podrían tomar el trabajo para ellas solas y actuar por cuenta propia, sin dar ningun tipo de explicación. Además una corría en el Dakar al otro lado del mundo y la otra se encontraba en un conservatorio en Austria. Se preguntó si estarían bien ya que desde que descubrieron ser sailors nunca se habian separado. A Rei la había estado observando para ver si escondía algo como la última vez cuando atacaron los death busters. Aunque todo lo que había obtenido era una constante conversación acerca del templo. Amy estaba tan entusiasmada con su estudios que interrumpirla no era una opción. Makoto tenía muchas responsabilidades y su noviazgo recien empezaba . No queria que le mintiera a su novio cada vez que sailor Jupiter tuviera que aparecer. En el caso de que asi fuera. Artemis había caído emfermo, estaba muy mal por lo que con Minako y Luna no podía contar. -Mamoru- dijo con un suspiro . Pero el estaba avanzando en su carrera con sus estudios y... Estaba lejos. No tanto como la última vez. Tomo el celular buscó su contacto. Cuando iba a apretar el boton de llamar se dio cuenta. Ella siempre necesitaba de los demas para protegerla, cuidarla, ayudarla e incluso necesitaba de las sailors senshi para poder utilizar el cristal de plata. Sin la motivación, sin el apoyo de ellas quizas jamas lo hubiera ás hubiera peleado. Sino no lo hubiese hecho probablemente Methalia sería la gobernante de la galaxia y talvez las outher senshis no existirian. O tal vez methalia galaxia y caos se hubieran unido y ya no habria universo. Su mente divago en esos tormentosos pensamientos. Luego sacudio la cabeza negandolo y sacudiendo la mano izquiera como espantando una mosca. Se percato del pequeño anillo un simbolo del amor que tenia con su principe. Suspiro nuevamente mientras su ojos se llenanban de lagrimas. Tenía que ser fuerte madurar de una buena vez. Poder valerse por si misma con el fin de proteger a los demas en especial a los que ama. Si eso tenía que hacer la última vez incluso en el final habia contado con la sailors star lights la princesa Kakyuu y chibi chibi. Ellas les regalaron la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a caos. Resolveria el asunto por si misma. Dejaria de ser una niña debil. Se los debía a todos en especial a ella misma.

Miro nuevamente hacia arriba . La luna llena se iluminó aun más. Sintio un dolor punzante en su pecho. Como si su corazón fuera a partirse en millones de pedazos al explotar. Un alo de luz se expandio llego hasta la tierra y la tomo. Cerro los ojos porque la luz la cegó . Quizo gritar por ayuda Pero sería inutil. Si, tenia que hacerlo sola, proteger los sueños y las vidas de quienes amaba. Buscó su broche transformador y lo apreto contra su pecho. Tenía miedo. Bueno no tanto como las primeras veces que luchó. Arerrizó suavemente en el gran salon del palacio. ¿El palacio? ¿El palacio lunar? Miró con asombro todo. ¿Cómo fue qué lo reconoció tan rapidamente? Una muchacha emocionada corrio a sus brazos . -Princesa, princesa que bueno que esta usted bien- Expetó emocionada amago a abrazarla pero cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando. Con la cabeza inclinada. -Princesa- sonrio la otra mujer que estaba detras y se arrodillo en una rodilla en el suelo haciendo una gracil reverencia llena de emoción. Inmendiatamente miró con reproche por su falta de educación a la tercera en el rincon frente a una piedra extupefacta. Esta miraba boquiabierta a la recien llegada con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. Cuando unos pasos de alquien que corria irrumpieron el ambiente. Serenity- exclamó la voz con una enorme alegría abrazandola por detras provocando que casi cayeran al suelo- Pensé que ya no volvería a verte. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Los demás? ¿Tia?- Sobre los hombros de la visitante cayeron unas gruesas volteó para mirarla de frente. Serena sentía una emoción muy fuerte. Como si hubiera esperado mucho por aquel abrazo tan calido, reconfortante lleno de un amor y ternura que no habia sentido con nadie. No dijo ni una sola dejo embriagar por ese sentimiento que ni siquiera escucho bien lo que la mujer preguntaba. Parecía que sus problemas se hubieran resuelto. Que todo cobraba sentido. La muchacha de cabellos rojisos ojos grises y piel blanca tenía el rostro iluminado de una gran felicidad. Sintio una mano correr su flequillo mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la inmensa paz que sentía antes de sentir una hoja afilada sobre su cuello. - Tu no eres ella – dijo la voz con rabia mientras el filo de la espada rasguñaba la piel de su terso cuello. Las otras dos jovenes que se habia arrodillado se levantaron de golpe y tomaron una actitud defensiva. El aire se puso denso de pronto el aura de paz junto con esa maravillosa sensación desaparecieron. -¿Quién?- largo Serena en un tono de voz que quería marcar seguridad. Mirando con una ceja levantada de falsa incredulidad la peliroja contestó – Por supuesto que me refiero a la princesa Serenity. Decimo segunda heredera al trono del milenio de plata de la luna, guardiana de la via lactea. Serena la miró a los ojos con rabia y Gritó:- ¡SOY YO! La otra mujer la miró despectivamente como si estuviera segura de que estaba diciendo una mentira. Serena no lo iba a soportar. Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de ella mientras miraba a la otra mujer. - Soy Serenity heredera del milenio de plata de la luna guardiana de la via lactea, el cristal de plata y una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy sailor moon. ¿Y tu quién diablos eres?¿ y qué hace en MI CASA?- terminó de decir a gritos poniendo enfasis en mi casa. Al ver que su contrincante seguia de pie mirandola con más odio y desprecio que la vez anterior con más calma dijo:- Tengo como probarlo- Como si de repente entendiera la situacion. Se alejo con sumo cuidado dos pasos del filo del arma hacia atrás. La espada dudó un instante en seguirla pero cambio de parecer y se puso en guardia esperando un Serena dio una mirada más clara y tranquila a sus oponentes notando que Tres de ellas parecian ser sailor senshis, la peliroja tenía una marca de luna creciente en su frente. Su espiritud al verlo se regocijo, la paz que se fue volvio rapidamente a ella. -Eternal sailor moon- Comenzó su transformación delante de las extrañas. Cuando terminó se le ocurrio pensar ¡¿que había hecho?! pero por extraño que pareciera en su corazón sabía que era lo correcto. La joven que hasta entonces se habia mantenido en silencio balbuceo :- Yo … yo... lla.. llame.. convo..que a la reina.. Apareciste tú :- terminó de hablar en un tono de confusión. La pelirroja bajo su espada sin bajar la guardia. Comenzó a escrudiñarla con la mirada. A Serena eso le molestó y e hizo lo mismo con ella como si se tratara de un juego. La batalla de miradas había comenzado. Ambas buscaban un pequeño detalle. Aunque sailor moon no sabía que era lo que buscaba. Tenía ganas de reir por lo extraño de la situación pero decididamente se mantendría seria. Mientra más la miraba más relejada se sentía. Finalmente la contienda termino cuando la mujer de ojos grises dijo:- Si eres quien dices ser nada te pasará. Ven conmigo-

La princesa de la sailors senshis la siguio sin ninguna duda con una seguridad absoluta que no era propia de ella. ¿Qué le estaba pasando podría haberse vuelto tan fuerte decididad y segura momentos antes en la tierra con solo desearlo? ¿O era acaso esa mujer? ¿Por qué se había sentido tan bien al sentirla al verla?¿ Por qué le disgustó tanto que dudaran de que ella era Serenity? Con calma esto podría ser una trampa. Pensaba. Al llegar a un corredor las tres sailors se detuvieron y las siguieron con la mirada. Hasta doblar en un recodo finalizando el pasillo. Entrando a un hall cuyo final tenia una puerta labrada con simbolos y el marco recubierto de las fases lunares. - Entra – ordenó la mujer. Avanzó con pasó firme disimulando la inquietud que la asaltaba. ¿Por qué era tan confiada? Serena se sintío como si entrara en su habitación, a su espacio intimo. Abrio la puerta e ingreso era un cuarto algo ordinario con una torre de cristal en el centro. El espacio era luminoso y acogedor. Los largos minutos de silencio, contemplación y meditación pasaron rapidamente. Cuando la voz tras de ella habló parecia que recien hubiera ingresado. - ¿Quién eres y qué pasó con el reino?- preguntó en un tono de suplica queriendo saber que sucedia. Sailor moon miro la torre de cristal suspiró, se sento en el suelo en un blanco almohadon e hizo un gesto para que su acompañante se sentara en el otro almohadon blanco junto a ella. La peliroja accedio sin apartar su vista del visitante. Serena comenzó:- Soy Serenity. ¿Y tú quien eres? La mujer abrio grande sus ojos como si le hubieran preguntado algo ridiculo. Despues de un momento de duda respondio:- No importa eso en este momento. - Creo que si. Necesito saber a quien le estoy confiando la historia de mi reino- replicó Serena. -Soy Angelicus, hija de Apolo gemelo de la Reina Serenity decimó primera y de Casandra. Prima de sangre de la princesa Serenity y embajadora del milenio de plata de la Luna- Suspiró bajando la cabeza Serena tomo sus manos y respondio:-Gracias Angelicus, Angeles.-Con estó la pelirroja dio un respingó la emoción las invadio a las dos y antes de abrazar a su prima fuertemente pregunto:- ¿Serenity eres tu?-

Si soy yo aunque no tenga memoria de toda mi vida aqui- Y con esto el abrazo se cerró mientras ambas lloraban de alegría y tristeza. Este encuentro estaba cargado de muchas cosas entre el dolor y el amor

El aire se turbó, pronto Angelicus salto de los brazos de sailor moon y corrio al encuentro de sus guardianas. Las sailors brujas o las sailor musas. Tres mujeres que daban miedo por sus poderes. La mayor Erato tocaba la lira y conocia todo cuanto bello era, la segunda Melphone poseia el poder de dominar a las bestias con su melodiosa voz, la tercera Euterpe (la placentera) tenia el poder de relacionarse con los muertos y ser un instrumento de su comunicación.

¿Qué es ?- Pregunto Serenity que llego detras

La sombra de la muerte que nos ha perseguido desde que partimos de la tierra- Respondio Angelicus

Princesa quedese atrás Melphone guarda sus espaldas. Euterpe quedate al frente conmigo- Dio las ordenes Erato.

Genera un campo de protección - protestó Melphone- Erato sonrio de lado confiada y saco su lira comenzo a recitar mientras tocaba suaves acordes. Un semi sirculo con su base las rodeo.

¿Sientes algo?-pregunto Erato, pero Euterpe estaba iniciando su ataque los cascabeles de su pulsera sonaron una oleda de calor . Al instante que las sombras negras llegaron a tan solo unos centmetros del campo de protección, todo alrrededor se incendio, quemando las sombras malignas. Melphone comenzó a cantar al mismo tiempo provocando que las horribles sombras cayeran al fuego .

Las sombras que la melodia ni el fuego pudieron atrapar pretendia atacar desde el interior de la tierra. Erato siguio tocando suaves acorde que se volvieron más fuertes a medida que las sombras querian atacar por debajo. Euterpe se tambaleo y una brisa fria se apodero del lugar.

Melphone elevanos – ordeno Angelicus – A cazar mi estimada señora – dirijiendose a Sailor moon mientras sacaba un arco plateado con una funda cargada de flechas.- Euterpe ¿estas bien?- Preguntó sin mirar a su guardiana poniendo atención en sus rivales. -Si estoy bien y lista para seguir- se oyó contestar a la sailor- Uno, dos, tres, maniobra de la flor- Ordenó la pelirroja. Desde la altura que consiguieron se tiraron en clavado en cuatro direcciones. El giro fue rapido Melphone creo un campo con su voz trazando un camino para que Angelicus cazara a las malignas. Centenares de flechas volaron en todas las direcciones. Erato capturo a varios con las cuerdas tensadas de su lira. Pero Euterpe poco podia hacer ya que se quedaba atrás en comparación de las demas.

Sailor moon cayó al suelo mientras las otras seguian en el aire lentamente como si levitaran. Pero no habia tiempo de pensarlo. Tomo su baston y grito :- Por el poder de la luna plateada transformación!

Un resplandor inundo el lugar y las sombras se alejaron.

Aterrizaron lentamente a su alrrededor . Fue el cristal de plata- anuncio Angelicus- Su poder a disminuido notablemente, pero aun conserva la fuerza de un corazón noble- Dijo mirando a su prima- Vamos hay que movernos este lugar vacio es inseguro para nosotras-

Pero que hay de los demas. Se supone que las otras guardianas deberian estar aqui- Protesto Erato

Ya habra tiempo para eso tendremos que irnos por donde vinimos- Respondio con la mirada dura la chica de los ojos grises. Sin perdida de tiempo las cinco mujeres corrienron, hasta un crater en el suelo Melphone pronuncio un conjuro el agua plateada se elevo y quedo una entrada a un tunel al descubierto. Angelicus Eratos y Euterpe se lanzaron. Serena miro desconfiada, pero no podía quedarse alli esperando a ser nuevamente atacada. Ademas tenia que saber lo que pasaba. La unica certeza de ella en ese momento era que tenia dudas. Dudas que deberia resolver. Asi se dio cuenta que estaba dando un paso para revelar a la reina que dormia en su interior, si es que tal reina existia en ella.

La caida larga y tortuosa se gue transformando en un suelo resbaladizo por un tunel oscuro. El olor putrefacto era insoportable. Pronto comenzaron a caminar en acenso, Una , dos tres resfalones de las extrañas y varias caidas de Serena.- Ya me estoy cansando de este jueguito. ¿No podriamos habernos quedado y luchar hasta ganar o morir? - Protetó Eratos. El silencio cortó el aire. No podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Al fin vieron una luz arriba la salida del laberinto oscuro. Melphone y las chicas arrancaron los moños traseros de las faldas de sus uniformes, desarmandolos haciendo una soga con ellos. Angelicus lo ató a una fleca apunto y disparo hacia arriba. Tuc, un sonido sordo indico que la flecha habia caido. Tiraron de la soga para asegurarse de que estaba bien sostenida. -Ire primero, ya saben que hacer. Serenity tu vienes despues ok?- Sailor moon apenas asintio. Mientras veia con la gracia y rapidez que la joven trepaba y desaparecia por la salida.

Tic tic ta ta ta.- Es la señal no hay enemigos a la vista. Vamos que espera su alteza suba. No pretendera quedarse aqui-. Señalo Eratos. Sailor moon con toda su torpeza y tras dos caidas, pudo alcanzar la tierra firme fuera del pozo. Claro que antes sailor Melphone y sailor Euterpe subieron por la cuerda. Serena se sentia avergonzada ella solo tuvo que sostenerse mientras las otras tres tiraban de la soga para subirla. Eratos dio unos saltos alcanzo la cuerda y con más agilidad que un gato salio.

Era un lugar frio y esteril. Pronto se acomodaron; Melphone saco aguja e hilo y acomodo los moños. Mientras el resto observaba y se mantenia alerta. Serena por primera vez pudo mirarlas bien. Todavia era de dia , quizas a unas horas de la puesta de sol. El uniforme de Angelicus era todo en tonos plateados y gris perla. Destacaba en su moño delantero entre sus pechos una piedra azul en forma de corazón que pendia de una fina cadena dorada. El suave contrate de luz la hacia ver como un angel con cabellos de fuego. Las otras tres guerreras de cabellos largos llevaban el mismo peinado con una cola de caballo alta terminada en bucles. Lo llamativo de ellas eran sus trajes completamente blancos, excepto las cintas bebe de la estola marinera y el cinturoncito que marca la separacion de la falda de la parte superior del traje. Eratos tenia el cabello y los ojos verde oscuros casi negros, una tonalidad rojo malbec era el detalle de la marinera. Melphone era una rubia de ojos dorados con detellos anarajados, el detalle de ella era en tono amarillo pastel. Euterpe con su cabellera entre rojisa y violeta con ojos cielo tenia detalles en magenta.. Tambien noto que el calzado varia entre las cuatro guerreras la peliroja llevaba un a sandalia cerrada con terminaciones griegasy una prendedura en forma de mayor de las hermanas unas botas hasta las rodillas de tacon chino bajo y comodo. La segunda un zapato en punta redonda afinada con un taco medio. La menor una sandalia romana que hacia lucir sus pies noto que esta llevaba una espada, mientras que Eratos tenia una extraña lira, que guardo en una pequeña bolsa que se encontraba amarrada al cinturon . La bolsa era demasiado pequeña para el instrumento pero aun asi desaparecio en ella. Melphone lucia un collar con una enorme piedra color miel.

Angelicus acomodo a su prima. -Las alas de este traje son exajerdas- dijo en tono de burla

Es que quiero volar- respondio siguiendo el juego. Las risas no tardaron en llegar.

Bien podemos continuar el viaje no me gusta estar tan expuesta. Exclamo Erato.

Tranquila hermanita ni los buitres se acercarian a ti- Dijo en tono de provocación Euterpe.

Comenzaron las bromas en tono inocente mientras caminaban. No se habia sentido a gustó asi en mucho tiempo. Casi nunca tenia tiempo de bromear con las sailors senshis. Desde los catorce años todo habia sido una batalla tras otra. Si habia bromeado con sus amigas fuera de las obligaciones de ser guardianas. Que seria de su vida faltaba un mes para terminar la preparatoria. Ahora tenia 18. Dos años más y ella se casaria con Darien. Una voz la sacó de su pensamiento.

-¡Serenity! , ¡Serenity! . ¿Estas bien? Por favor cuentanos que pasó¿ Dónde estan los demas?-Preguntó Angelicus. Solicitud que fue atendida de imediato. Serena comenzó por el día que conocio a Luna. Extraños sucesos tenian lugar en Tokyo. La gata paralante le regalo un broche, se transformó en sailor moon. Les habló de Beryl, el dark kingdom, la llegada de Chibiusa su enfrentamiento con la familia de la luna oscura, El fantasma de la muerte, Los cazadores de la muerte, el circo death moon , Helios,Neherenia, Galaxia y Caos.

Ninguna pronuncio palabra alguna estaban anonadadas. Las mascotas daban ordenes las guardianas de la corona era humanas e incluso niñas bulgares. Las sailors del sistema exterior ¡juntas! Saturn despierta no una sino tres veces. El tiempo y el espacio alterados por el viaje de una niña que se supone es la hija de ella y Endymion. La aparición de caos y el dominio sobre una defensora como galaxia. La invación a este sistema solar por parte de extrajeros. Era algo para quedarse perplejas. Muy alejados de la vida que habian vivido. Pero entonces que pasa porque ella no reencarnaron. No podía ser. Pero el relato de la joven no era una mentira y eso era algo que las cuatro oyentes podían notar. Sin embargo Angelicus se dio cuenta de que Sailor moon no tenía idea de lo que llevaba en sus hombros. El peso del cristal de plata y su correcto uso.

Vaya nos hemos perdido de mucho- solto en un suspiro Melphone.

No hubiese habido tantos problemas con nosotras presentes- Agrego con sorna Eratos.

Melphone dirijió su mirada a Euterpre y pudo adivinar por su mirada al suelo y su silencio que quizas, ellas estaban muertas y que sus espiritus divagaban en busca de respuestas. Luego de ese pensamiento miró hacia el cielo estrellado y dijo para si misma en un susurro pronto, pronto estaremos alli con ustedes.

Las cabilaciones y el silencio que habia caido, volviendose incomodo, se rompío ante la aparición de una figura negra.

Es hora de que enfrente su destino y el cristal de plata vuelva a ser mío. Esqueletos, arpias, mounstruos que aparecian por doquier llevaron a las guerreras a una nueva contienda. Las chicas protegian a la heredera del trono pero poco a poco fueron tomadas y separadas desapareciendo en diferentes direcciones. Angelicus tomó la espada de Euterpre y redoblo sus fuerzas en combate. Pero ni bien la guerrera vestida de color perla iba ganando, su querida prima fue tomada. Una daga en el cuello de la misma prondría fin a su vida.

-Entregate embajadora y tendras a la princesa y tus compañeras de vuelta. Solo quiero que ella (Señalo a sailor moon) Me de lo que es mio.

-Jamas tendras el cristal de plata. Nunca dejes que se apodere de el.

-Calla insolente. Escucha niña tonta si no accedes a mi petición ella morirá

-Prefiero morir a ver la esclavitud – Solto Angelicus

-MUERE!- Gritó la sombra

Un bicho espantoso cernio una espada en el corazón de Angelicus atravesando su cuerpo de lado a lado.

-NOOOOOOOO!- Grito Serena

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Angelicus no murio. El mounstro confundido extrajo la espada del cuerpo de la bella mujer. La sombra examinó la herida de la cual apenas salia un hilo de sangre.

-¡Malditas sean hijas de la luna llena! ¿Cómo voy a matarte- dijo con furia mientras tomaba la barbilla de la pelirroja haciendo que la miré- Si no tienes tu corazón? Ehh ¿Dondé esta? Aun tienes sentimientos, aun luchas. Tu corazón late fuera de tu cuerpo.

Caminó hacia Serena y arranco el broche de su pecho . Un gran detello de luz cegó a todos. El humo que salia de la mano cadaverica indicaba que la estaba quemando. La figura encapuchada luchó para arrebatarlo, al igual que la joven para conservarlo. Finalmente cayó al suelo desprovisto de brillo.

- No podré tenerlo pero tu tampoco podras usar su poder. Falta el corazón de tu prima. Si lo encuentro y lo destruyó tal vez me sea más facil tener la piedra aunque ya no tenga poder.- Expetó la figura negra

Extendío su mano y abrió un hueco negro en el aire. Cuando estaba por lanzarla a un avismo una rosa blanca selló el destinó salvando a la joven de su prisión. Cambiando su destino. Luego el hombre peleo con los monstruos salvando a Serena . El le entregó el broche y abrió un portal. -De ahora en más deberas probar tu valor. Debes rescatarlas. Llegaras a una isla veras un barco y cuando te topes con la tripulación, iras con ellos para encontrar el corazón de tu amiga. Ya no podras transformarte en una sailor senshi. Por lo pronto aprende a defenderte como un humano más. Uno de los miembros de la tripulacion es un halcon con alas plateadas. Si das con ellos tu busqueda sera más facil. Ellos son avetureros. Solo una cosa más es en este tiempo que lo puedes encontrar ya que su amor vivo por él esta.- Explicó el hombre enmascarado y luego la empujo al abismo negro.

Serena cayó y se golpeo la cabeza. Todo se sumió en una negrura, la llegada de la inconsiencia.

Despierta. -Unos suaves golpecitos en la cara. Intentó abrir los ojos pero no pudo. -Recibió un golpe muy fuerte. Mira esta herida.- Alcanzó a escuchar decir a otra voz. Con sumo cuidado la levantó del suelo. Unos brazos firmes y fuertes la arrullaron. Mamoru pensó. Se dejo en el peso de la inconciencia. Necesitaba descansar. Ni siquiera tenia la energía para pensar.

Despertó por el suave balanceo. Era tan arrullador. Pero estaba incomoda. Su cuerpo le dolia, pero no tanto como su cabeza. Abrio los ojos todo era oscuro. Le tomó un instante adaptarse a la debil luz de una lampara. En ese lugar la tenue luz no le permitia ver mucho.. Trato de incorporase pero no pudo. -¡Auch! - Se quejo y llevo su mano a la herida en la cabeza.

- Tranquila estas a salvo- Escuchó a una voz femenina

- ¿Donde estoy?

-En un barco. El nomada. Mi nombre es Esmeralda

Serena observo al mujer que no era sino unos pocos años mayor. De cabellos oscuros, un vestido amarillo unas botas desgastadas , Una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

-Serena. Serena Tsukino

-¿ Es tu nombre verdad.?

-(Asiente con la cabeza) Gracias Esmeralda. Mi .. ¿mi broche donde esta?

- Tranquila aquí esta- Estendio la mano y se lo dio-Esto poseia un gran poder ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Soy bruja. Bueno en realidad tengo poderes magicos naturales, Suelo sentir cosas. pero esta claro lo que es eso.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme? Parte de mi familia desaparecio fue llevada por fuerzas oscuras necesito encontrarlos y liberarlos. Pero no tengo idea de como hacerlo

- Debes descansar. Te traere algo para comer. Mañana sera un nuevo dia. Con una buena noche de sueño te aclararas. Si- Sorio la mujer

Serena torpe. En este momento sentia ganas de llorar todo era confusión. ¿Luna chicas donde estan?No quiero estar sola tengo miedo mucho miedo. ¡Mamoru! Pensaba mientras apretaba con mas fuerza en broche en su pecho. Despues de un instante lo retiró y vio que el cristal de plata estaba oscuro, sin brillo alguno. Familia habia dicho familia ¿Por qúe eran extrañas que apenas conocia? Si ella eran las que le habian robado la fuerza al cristal.

La bruja volvio con un plato de pan y algunas verduras cocidas. Serena comio deprisa. Dio las gracias y cayo exausta sobre la hamaca. Mañana seria un nuevo día.

**El halcon**

Un sonido extraño se colo a la habitación. No era el canto de un ave, sino el mar. Serena se levanto de golpe la hamaca se dio vuelta y cayo al suelo. Despues de sobarse el fuerte golpe. Oia las voces lejanas de los marineros trabajando. Se incorporo nuevamente ahora habia más luz en la pequeña habitación. Las escotillas estaban abiertas y por ellas los rayos del sol se colaban. La vista no era muy buena el lugar falto de higene daba la sensación de ser antiguo.. Se dirio a la puerta definitivamente no habia visto un picaporte como ese. Oh dios estoy encerrada -pensó -como voy a salir de aquí. -Si proponerselo hizo una fuerza sobre la palanca que cedio hacia abajo levantado el trampero y la puerta se abrío. Salio al pasillo tambaleandose como lo haria un borracho. Habia paseado en lancha , botes, incluso en un crucero, pero este barco se movia mucho. Camino por el pasillo, la gente a bordo mayormente hombres la miraban extrañados ;algunos con un dejo de lujuria. Pronto encontro unos escalones que llevaba a cubierta. Cruzó el umbral y el paisaje marino entre velas y cuerdas se reveló. Buenos diás .-dijo la voz de un marinero regordete. -Buenos dias- contestó Serena Buenos días -dijo una voz femenina -Esmeralda – Exclamo Serena. Pronto un monton de miradas se posaron sobre ella ante el tono de su voz. Esmeralda solo atinó a reirse suavemente. Buenos dias a ti tambien- contestó Serena en un tono casi inaudible.

-Ven te presentare al capitan- llamó la mujer con su mano señalando en direccion a la popa y con la otra haciendo un gesto invitandola a seguir.

Este es el capitan Sinbad- El hombre de barba oscura cabellos color chocolate y ojos azules Asintio con la cabeza en forma de saludo- Ella es Serena. La joven estaban embobada mirando la belleza el marino de no mas de 27 años. Su cuerpo bien formado musculoso. Le recordó a su adorado Mamoru. Por los dioses que belleza de hombre. Que mujer podría negarse a esa visión. Mmm talvez Haruka. -Tsukino Serena Serena – la llama Esmeralda. Ehhh, ¡Hola!-Respondio un tanto balbuceante Serena. El hombre la miró como si pudiera ver atravez de ella, desde abajo hacia arriba. Con una sonrisa ladeada que se veia tan sexi. La princesa casi babea por el apuesto capitan.

-Asi que Serena de ¿Dónde eres?

De Tokyo el distrito Juban

Ah nunca oi hablar de ese lugar

… Ja ja jaja ( risita nerviosa) Claro Capitan Es un lugar que queda muy lejos de aquí

Entonces (Mirada inquisitiva) podrias decirme como llegar alli

No tengo idea. (mirada del capitan) Es decir si la tengo pero necesito primero ayudar a mi familia. Solo asi podre volver a casa

Que le pasó a tu familia.

Bueno vera...

Esta bien si no me quieres contar ahora. Estas herida sera mejor que comas y descanses.

Gracias

Serena se quedó de pie al lado del capitan un rato absorta en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo demonios habia llegado a ese lugar? ¿ Qué tenia que hacer ? Y lo más importante quienes eran sus enemigos.

Suspiro con tristeza giro sobre sus talones y siguio a Esmeralda.

Frutas, algun tipo de pan que no conocia, debes en cuando una verdura hervida, agua y vino. Era todo lo que se comia en aquel barco. Miraba el mar desde la borda de la Proa, pensando en las personas que amaba. Sabía que el guinshishou habia perdido su brillo y recuperarlo era dificil ¿tal vez? Tantos tiempo con Luna y Artemis nunca prestó atención, nunca llego a conocer su pasado, sus poderes. Era una niña tonta. No entendia porque se encontraba en este embrollo. Pero una cosa era segura esta vez la culpa en parte era de ella.

Había pasado un semana cuando el capitan se acercó a ella nuevamente. La cara del joven era tranquila y segura. Serena no sospechaba a donde iria la conversación.

-Hola

_Hola

_ Que tal el viaje por mar?

_Bien algo lento

- Una moneda por tus pensamientos. Apuesto que piensas en tu familia

_ Casi pero no . Pensaba en como me meti en este lio. Ahora no estoy segura de como salir (acaricio el broche en forma de corazón) Ja ja ja ja Pero no te preocupes encontrare la forma

_ Bueno me preguntaba como me pagaras este viaje. En unas horas más probablemente toquemos tierra.

Serena de pronto se puso palida Que insinuación era esa. Habia pensado en muchas cosas a lo largo del viaje pero menos en como pagarlo.

Veras- comenzó el capitan- aquí a bordo se come, se duerme, se tiene un hogar. Tu has produccido gastos, y por lo que veo no eres de familia pobre. Aquí debo mantener a mis hombres todos tiene una función en el barco. Se que diras que Esmeralda hace muy poco; veras ella es la hechicera su función es cuidarnos de fuerzas malignas, de enemigos y facilitarnos el acceso a los puertos , a los mercados para vender nuestras cosas. Asi que como me pagaras- Explico el capital quien apoyaba una mano sobre su sable. Serena se sentia muy mal. Estaba perdida, acabada. La harian saltar por la borda y se ahogaria en el mar. O peor aun abusarian de ella y luego la arrojarian al mar.. Bueno a decir verdad preferiria ahogarse en el mar antes de que otro hombre que no sea su Mamuchan la tocara.

_ Lo siento capitan, no se como puedo pagaros. Pero le advierto que si pretende que me acueste con usted o algunos de sus hombres- Se para en la borda- Prefiero saltar al mar y morir.

_ Ok como quieras salta pero si no lo hace atente a las consecuencias- dijo con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios

-En primer lugar no vine por propia voluntadad aquí. Quisiera estar en casa. Y en segundo nunca me hablo de pagar .¡Nunca pense que tendría que hacerlo ya que usted me trajo a su barco.! - Con esto último le saco la lengua miro al mar y se volteo para ver el barco. Uno, dos, tres, ahi voy Mamuchan. Lo siento Chibiusa, Chicas perdonenme. Mama, Papa,hermano los amo. Pensó y luego splash! Chapoteo, chapoteo, tratando de nadar hacia algun lugar, pero todo lo que habia era el mar . Nadó como pudo uno a pocos metros de la nave. El cuerpo comenzó a dolerle, el agua estaba fría y ejercia una fuerte presión sobre ella. Comenzo a hundirse lentamente hasta perder la conciencia. El mar la arrastraba y la invitaba a dormirse en su arrullador oleaje.

Se despertó lentamente. Tenía una manta sobre ella, y un momento estaba ¡desnuda! A su lado esba el capitan con una sonrisa divertida en su cara. Llevaba puesto solo el pantalon. Serena estaba horrorizada, ni Diamante se habia atravedido a algo asi. La risa del joven comenzó a ser más estruendosa a medida que miraba el rostro de la chica. Ella se sentia cada vez peor. El se doblo de la risa mientras esa niña se encogia en las mantas envolviendose toda. Las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar. Unas de alegria y otras de plena tristeza. Le dolia todo el cuerpo. De un momento a otro la risa se acabo y el susurro provocado por el llanto silencioso podía oirse. Sinbad se acerco tratando de sacarla de entre las manta.. La abrazó por detras. Mientras ella hacia fuerza para zafarse pero era en vano. Con una suave voz sexi le dijo al oido- Traquila nadie te ha tocado. Esmeralda te sacó tus ropas para que no te enfermaras. Deberias agradecer que me lance a rescatarte- Con esto el la solto dejandola sola en el camarote.

Serena se sentia estupida, perdida, debil, no dejo de llorar todo el tiempo, abrazandose a si misma. Entró al camarote esmeralda con un durazno y se lo arrojo.- No deberias llorar. Nadie te ha hecho nada. Es solo que deberias hablar-

No (snif) No tengo nada que decir

Vamos Serena- Muestra su broche- Segura pues podriamos tomar esto como pago y dejarte en donde paremos

¡No! Devuelvemelo

Parece valioso aunque no es oro. Y la piedra que lleva es poderosa.

Nada es lo que parece por favor devuelvemelo. Limpiare el barco para pagar. Pero no puedo darselos

Si lo se esto es muy poderoso. Sabes porque Estas en esta nave , porque las sombras malignas te iban a matar. Sinbad fue quien lo impidio. A pesar de nuestra fama, sobre todo la de él, ayudamos a las personas a luchar en contra de las fuerzas oscuras. Por eso tienes que contar con nosotros podemso ayudarte y a su vez tu ayudarnos a encerrar las fuerzas oscuras.

No puedo. No se si deba confiar.

Se que vienes de otro mundo. Tu ropa no he visto en la tierra tejidos tan finos, livianos y resistentes. Se que lo que comemos no es de tu agrado pero es lo que podemso ofrecer. Solo el capitan y yo mantendremos el secreto de tu historia

Pum, Pum. -¡Hombre al agua!- Gritos – ¡Se avecina una tormenta por el sur!- ¡Todos a sus puestos!

Serena quedate aquí.- Esmeralda corre a la puerta y al llegar al pasillo un fuerte dolor en el pecho la hace caer. Serena sale envuelta en la manta.- Que te pasa Esmeralda, Esmeralda . Ayuda- Grita Serena – No te es nada esta tormenta es magica,. En el armario hay ropa vistete y ayuda, pero con cuidado . Prefiero que te mantengas bajo cubierta. Ayuda a los hombres para que la nave no se rompa- Diciendo esto se levanto y apoyada en los muros se fue hacia arriba. La joven de la luna no dudo ni un segundo, volvio al camarote, he hizo lo que se le indico.

Como podia Serena evitaba la caida de las cosas el desparramo de la carga. Hizo una contención cuando el agua conmenzó a filtrarse en la cubierta inferior. Tropezó varias veces pero no se rindio.

La tormenta se detuvo, de golpe. Subio a cubierta al oir que la bruja se habia desplomado. Estavan mojados agitados. No titubeo al acercarse a su nueva amiga y tratar de ayudar. Hay que cambiarle la ropa. Esta inconciente pronto se recuperara.- Llevenla a mi camarote yo la cuidare- Se adelanto a decir la joven.

Por eso es bueno capitan tener otra mujer a bordo-dijo una voz- El capitan asintio con una sonrisa y la siguio hasta la cabina de las dos muchachas.

Pasado dos dias la hechicera abrio sus ojos. Sonrio al despertar y ver como su compañaera sostenia su mano

¿Cómo te sientes ?- Preguntó Serena

Muy bien. Necesitaba descansar

¿Qué fue eso?

Antiguamente habia dioses que dirijian a los espiritus de la vida, ellos controlaban la naturaleza. Principes, reinas, doncellas,guerreros. en fin Guardianes de todo lo bueno,. Un dia la oscuridad se apodero del sol y la tierra y toda la miel que se daba desparecio. Ahora tanto la luz como la oscuridad tienen poder sobre los espiritus de la vida. Solo que el poder de la magia buena es muy dificil de obtener. Mi cuerpo y mi corazon no pueden soportar sostener un hechizo durante mucho tiempo. Eso agota mis fuerzas, hasta que finalmente me desvanezco. Serena un dia no podre sobrevivr, tendre que elegir entre mi vida y la de ellos. Estoy segura de que los eligire. Son la unica familia que conozco

(Sonrie tristemente) Me alegro de que hayas despertado voy por un poco de sopa tienes que comer

¿Me contaras tu historia?

Tal vez talvez- Sonrio con algo de malicia y salio del camarote. En la cocina se encontro con el capitan

-Hola Serena ¿cómo esta nuestra hechicera?

Despierta capitan. Parece que esta mejor

Estupendo pronto tocaremos tierra firme y espero con ansias que nos pueda acompañar

Simbad. Capitan Simbad. He pensado que puedo unirme a su tripulación. No se de navegación o barcos o mapas o cartografías pero puedo aprender. Me gustaria ser util

De acuerdo luego probare tus habilidades pero si causas problemas te dejare aquí. A proposito esa ropa que llevabas la tomare como forma de pago . Hasta que considere saldada tu cuenta. Ah y gracias por cuidar a Esmeralda asegurate de que se tome toda la sopa

Asi lo hare capitan -sonrio más tranquila mientras lo veia alejarse para ir a cubierta y dar la ordenes para anclar a la tripulación

Una parte del grupo salio a los alrrededores del puerto en busca de un lugar donde beber y divertirse. El otro grupo en el cual iba el capitan, el hombre gordo Poo, un moro acrobata Leen, Esmeralda, Serena y dos marinos más Kamir y se dirigia al mercado a vender algunos objetos que comerciaban de tierras lejanas. Tan pronto quisieron vender su productos unos bandoleros trataron de impedirselo. La bienvenida no se hizo esperar y el choque de metal junto con el intercambio de golpes. Serena se defendia como podia en un pobre intento. Con un gran dificultad se deshizo de su contrincante, pero antes de que pudiera volver a respirar una daga se encontraba apretando su garganta. Exigiendo al resto a deponer las armas. Los demas resignados sarrojaron las espadas y cuchilos ,cambiando su postura defensiva. En medio de la plaza los goleron ataron y robaron la mercancia mientras se llevaban a Serena. Esmeralda hizo un esfuerzo pequeño y aflojo con su magia las ataduras libertandolos. Nadie se atrevio a intervenir, nadie ayudo. Esmeralda se puso de pie y exigio ir a por ellos libertar a su nueva amiga y recuperar la carga.

Buscaron en los alrrededores y solo un niño de unos ocho años de edad le dijo que los bandidos iban cerca del bosque prohibido. Salieron del pueblo en dirrección al bosque, aunque faltaban unas horas para la llegada de la noche confiaban en alcanzarlos y acabar con este reinado de terror. Pese a su debilidad la hechicera se mantenia muy fuerte. Caminaba al frente al lado de su maigo capitan. Cada tanto Sinbad la miraba con preocupacion, sabia perfectamente que es lo que pasaba por el corazón de su amiga.

Mientra tanto en el campamento de los bandidos Serena hacia un esfuerzo por aflojar sus ataduras tenia que escapar Sus secuestradores pensaban utilizarla de ofrenda para un ogro en el bosque. La Arrastraron unos cunatos metros al centro del bosque encadenandola a un viejo roble. Serena forcejeaba luchaba sin cambio alguno. No habia podido dar con la tripulación, con las sailors, con la forma de volver a su hogar. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y pensó esto es un sueño, Luna pronto me regañara. Despues de clase ire a casa de Mina a ver como se encuentra Artemis. Si eso es.

La tierra temblo sentia cada vez más, cercano los pasos de la criatura. Una brisa con un olor espantoso la envolvio. Sintio un tiron muy fuerte mientras se elevaba hacia arriba. Bien sujeta sin poder mover ni un musculo esperaba su fin . Un chirido y una rafaga de airefresco. Otra vez , y varias veces más se repitio. Comenzo a ser movida con más fuerza sin importar la dirrección, hasta que el agarre se aflojo completamente. Serena cayó al vacio. Contó uno, dos, tres, con la esperanza de despertarse. Pero alguien detuvo su caida. La deposito en el suelo y le ordenó correr mientras apretababa fuertemente el agarre de su mano.

Abrio los ojos lo que sucedia no era una pesadilla. Miro hacia a tras para ver una criatura de aspecto repugnante de casi tres metros de alto siguiendolos. La tierra se movia provocando la inestabilidad del suelo y varias caidas de parte de los perseguidos.

¡Prum! el cielo se iluminó con un rayo. ¡Prum! el rayo hirio nuevamente al ogro Serena no podia creer que ellos habian venido por ella. No era el momento de huir tenia que ayudarlos. Sin poderse zafar del agarre de su salvador la joven tomo unas cuantas piedras y comenzó a arrojarlas a la bestia. Leen y kamir arrojaron flechas encendidas , mientras que Poo y Simbad golpeaban con su espadas las piernas del monstruo. Esmeralda no dejaba de golpearlo con su magia. ¡Fangs Noooo!- oyo una voz y su mano quedó al fin libre. En ese momento lo vio el chirrido era de un halcon con alas plateadas. El valiente animal señalo el punto debil de la bestia arriba de su corazón debajo de cuello. Esmeralda entendio el mensaje y con la fuerza que le restaba lanzó un ultimo rayo de color rojo. El ogro aullo de dolor antes de caer hacia atrás. Serena tomo la mano de su salvador y tiro de su amiga Esmeralda a un lugar seguro siguiendo a Marza. Todos saltaron cuando la bestia finalmente cayo en la tierra con su peso muerto.

El alivio duro un momento a penas los bandidos borrachos habian comenzado un incendio y era prioridad escapar. Poo subio en su espalda a Esmeralda. Y todos seguian a Sinbad y Lean. Cuando creyeron estar a salvo en medio del fuego detras del grupo los bandidos que cobardemente querian escapar o morir arrastrandolos con ellos. El joven salvador se subio a un pino y tiro de la punta de este para que cayera y bloqueara su camino. Al hacerlo toco otros árboles y fue sepultado en las llamas junto con esos ladrones. Entre el fuego un chillido los llamó un punto brillante en el cielo. El halcon sabia como sacarlos. Todos los siguieron. Cuando se toparon con un rio. Sinbad rapidamente ordeno seguir el curso del rio. Todos se metieron al agua pero no se alejaron mocho de la orilla. Tomaron algunas ramas salvas para evitar caer o tropezar. Avanzaron dejando tristemente el bosque en llamas. Despues de mucho caminar ya cerca del amanecer el halcon se poso en el brazo de Serena este intentó no clavar sus garras en la delicada piel. A la joven le dolio un poco pero al darse cuenta de sus alas plateadas sonrio con jubilo. Te encontré tu estabas esperando por mi. El ave chillo como si asintiera las palabras de su nueva dueña.

Esmeralda sonrio, mientras todos miraron a la chica un tanto desconcertados. Al amanecer llegaron al delta del rio. Hacian varias horas que lo seguian por la orilla seca. Ahora estaban en una playa. Descanzaron unas horas. Marza y Leean fueron en busca del barco. Serena y Poo recolectaron frutas de los árboles cercanos en especial cocos. Luego al atardecer vieron el barco. Se acerco una lancha llena de barriles. Karmir fue con el resto de los tripulantes hasta el rio para llenarlos de agua dulce. Una vez que todo estuvo hecho, el capitan dio la orden de partir. Serena llamó a parte a su capitan y le entrego un bolsa con monedas de oro, plata y bronce. - Supongo que esto era parte de la ofrenda al ogro. Tomalo como forma de pago por las molestias causadas- diciendo esto se adentro en su camarote compartido junto con Fang.

Esmeralda sonrio – Buena amiga supongo que me contaras su historia.- Miro el ceño fruncido de Serena- Pero creo que mejor lo dejamos para mañana .Esta noche tengo sueño necesito dormir- Con esto se dio media vuelta en su hamaca. El ave se poso arriba del armario era hora de descanzar.

**En marcha**

Fang chirrio, Serena pensó que era más molesto que Luna. El ave se acerco a su nueva amiga y batio sus alas cerca del rostro dormido. - ¡Ya basta!- Espetó furiosa – Esta bien ahi me levanto- Y arrojo con fuerza la manta que la cubria mientras el ave se ponia lejos de su alcanse. Con muy mal humor salio del camarote. Desayuno leche de coco y subio a cubierta.

-Vaya buenos días dormilona. Llegas tarde. Tienes que trabajar ¿lo recuerdas?- Dijo el capitan

Serena gruño- Crei que habia pagado parte del viaje-

-No con exactitud tomaste unas monedas y me la diste. Asique por lo tanto tu primer viaje estaria pagado y deberia haberte dejado en la isla.

-(mirada de soslayo) En serio. Creo que le pague demas.

-Buen intento pero el resto es por las veces que te salvamos. Ademas me dijiste que me pagarias con trabajo y ya que eres miembro de mi tripulación trabajaras como los demas y te ganaras tu pan dignamente.

La joven no estaba de humor. Simbad hizo un gesto a Poo. Este se acercó y el capitan ordeno a uno enseñar y al otro a aprender a tener la cuerdas en condiciones. Y le advirtio que por cada queja de la aprendiz, habria un justo castigo. Ademas de que queria un trabajo bien hecho por parte de la pequeña mujer para que esta pudiera comer. ¡No!Esto era demasiado sino hacia el trabajo bien no comería. ¿No podía empezar por una tarea sencilla como asear la cubierta?

Llevaba dos dias sin comer. Y su amigo plumifero recibia buenas botanas. Eso sin contar que atrapó unas cuantas ratas. Su vida era un infierno, ademas surcia prendas, limpiaba los platos y las vasinillas. Las vasinillas que asco de hombres.

-No lograras nada si piensas en el fracaso. Piensa en algo que te guste y transformalo para tener el animo para terminar de enrroscar la cuerdas- Le dijo la suave voz de la otra mujer a un suspiro de frustración cerro los ojos. Y comenzó de nuevo esta vez pensó en que si lo hacia bien tendria una cita con Mamoru. Como recompensa su principe la invitaria a una comida especial.

Cuando terminó Poo se sorprendio de que habia mejorado mucho. Finalmente pudo cenar.

Con el correr de los días comenzó a aprender otras cosas sobre el funcionamiento de la nave. Entonces un día el capitan llamó a Leen y Marza junto a ella a media noche. Serena se sorprendio mucho. Esa reunion a medio de la noche a escondidas del resto de los tripulantes. Al rato se unieron Poo, Kamir y Esmeralda claro ahi tambien estaba Fang. Todos en el pequeño salon de la cocina

Simbad tomo la palabra.- Hace tres meses te nos uniste. El primer mes fue fatal para todos. Pero hoy fingiremos que es tu cumpleaños- Entonces se volteo y puso sobre la mesa algo largo en vuelto en un cuero.- Esta es tu espada Serena te la has ganado. - Dijo mientras la joven develaba el arma -Antes de que preguntes porque en el pueblo del cual partimos ayer tu salvaste a un niño pequeño de ser aplastado por un carruaje. Pues como agradecimiento su familia nos dio esta espada que ahora es tuya. Se que no sabras que hacer con ella por eso Leen y Kamir te enseñaran a usarla.

-Yo tambien tengo un obsequio para ti amiga. -Interrumpio Esmeralda y extendio la mano. Sera dejo la pesada espada sobre la mesa y tomo aquel cuero enrroscado. Fue muy grande su sorpresa al descubrir que era un guante de colocarse en su mano izquierda Fang volo y se sento alli comodamente. Serena podia sentir la felicidad del ave ahora que descansa en su mano sin hacerle daño. Con la voz quebrada por la emoción dijo un suave Gracias. El resto asintio con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Karmir y Esmeralda pusieron pan, queso, dulce y vino para celebrar en la mesa. Serena estaba emocionada y su amiga no apartaba de ella su mirada de ternura. La joven era muy feliz sintiendo esa mirada sobre ella, le hacia sentir tantas cosas. Nunca habia tenido una hermana mayor y Esmeralda era eso para ella. Si bien era su amiga y le recordaba a las demas era diferente. Es tar alli era diferente tampoco tenia hermanos mayores y he aquí cinco varones que la cuidan, pero que con severidad y firmesa la educan. Terminada la pequeña reunión cada quien se dirijio a sus respectivos camarotes.

-Serena- dijo Esmeralda- ¿Te gustaron tus obsequios de cumpleaños?

-Si mucho.- Respondio sin dejar de mirar la espada y el guante en su mano con Fang sobre el- Pero porque el día de hoy. No es mi cumpleaños. Mi cumpleaños es el 30 de junio.

-Francamente tendría que contarte un secreto- Bajo su mirada y su expresión se endurecio-

-No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres- Replico Serena un tanto nerviosa

-Hagamos un pacto te contaré mi historia y luego me contaras la tuya

-Ok que asi sea- Respondio un tanto insegura. Pero tendio la mano a su compañera cerrando el trato

Hace mucho tiempo yo vivia en un poblado al pie de las montañas. Mi abuela, madre, tia, en fin todas las mujeres de la familia eramos curanderas. Un día un comandante del ejercito romano se presento a nuestra puerta pidiendo ayuda para salvar a su hijo. Mi madre junto a Nela mi hermana fueron a asistirlo. Pasaron varios días y ellas no volvian Comenzamos a preocuparnos entonces me decidi a ir a buscarlas. Los romanos me negaron que ellas estaban ahi. Me dijeron que se habian marchado hacia días.- Su voz siguio el relato cada vez con más amargura- Fui en busca de mi tio y hermanos, para que me ayudaran a encontrarlas. Tres de mis seis hermanos salieron en mi ayuda. Comenzamos a buscar por todos lados adentrandonos en la isla. Busque por todos los lugares donde crecian hierbas especiales para sus medicinas. Pero nada. Volvi a casa para ver si ellas habian vuelto- En este punto del relato Esmeralda trataba de contener con fuerza las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Con rabia y la voz temblorosa prosiguio- Mi casa estaba quemada, la aldea fue atacada por los romanos. Mi abuela fue golpeada, la dejaron encerrada en la casa e incendiaron todo. Los pocos vecinos que escaparon, me contaron como sucedió. Mi tio y dos de mis hermanos permitieron el ingreso de un grupo de unos veinte soldados a la aldea. - se muerde el labio inferior- Ellos se apostaron en la plaza y tras un rato el ataque comenzó. Los malditos los encerraron impidiendoles escapar. Habia más de cien soldados rodeando la aldea. Mi propia sangre me traicionó. Mi tio y hermanos cobraron quienientas monedas de oro, para luego matarse por ellas. Mis madre habia sido vendida a piratas al dia siguiente de irse de casa, aun la busco. Mi tia luego del ataque fue llevada a Roma para ser vendida como esclava. Mi hermana quedo como esclava del consul romano. Tenia quince años. No puede salvarla. Si hubiese sabido usar mi magia la habria salvado. Pero el consul me pago en carne viva el sufrimiento de mi familia. -Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer con fuerza- Cuando terminé con el me senti igual de vacia que cuando fui a buscarlo. No podia dejarme atrapar hui, me escondi, pero ellos me alcanzaron en una aldea, tambien conquistada, cerca del mar mediterraneo. Alli estaba de pie en el cadalzo despues de haber sido azotada. Con mi frente en alto, no le temia a la muerte. Luche y mi magia hizo algunos estragos. Pocos para semejantes alimañas. Fue en ese lugar que junto a mi iban a crucificar a tres niños. Los pequeños de ocho, once y trece años, estaban dispuestos a morir con dignidad. Entonces aparecieron otras alimañas arrastrando una joven como mi hermana. Mientras los colgaban el jefe de la guarnición comenzó a lamer el cuello de la chica y esta le suplicaba por la vida de sus hermanos menores. Le decia que se entregaria a el sin ninguna resistencia si permitia que sus hermanos vivieran. El muy cabron, le dijo que era una escoria algo que se usa y se tira. Que el era su dueño. El dueño de todos y podia hacer con nosotros lo que quisiese. Se acerco junto a mi con la joven aun tomada de los cabellos. Le dijo que mirara bien y se atrevio a acariciarme y tocar mi rosa con sus asquerosos dedos. La sangre me hirvio. No podia con tanta injusticia. Una rafaga de aire caliente salio de mi cuerpo , golpeo a ese romano . Emitio un grito de dolor que produjo que soltara a la joven. Mis ojos ardian y lo queme vivo. En ese momento no me habia dado cuenta pero ya no estaba amarrada. Es una bruja gritaron el resto de soldados y una lluvia de flechas cayo. Seguía avanzando levantando un muro de fuego entre ellos y nosotros. La voz asustada de los niños me devolvio a la realidad y mi fuego perdio su furia sin pensarlo. Corrimos, heridos, perseguidos por los lobos como venados. Fue en ese instante que nos topamos con Poo él nos ayudo. Nos trajo a bordo del barco. Sinbad peleo por nosotros unos extraños. Dias despues desembarcamos en una costa egipcia. Los niños tenia miedo de mi. Pensaba que era un monstruo. Nunca más haria algo asi. Sin embargo en aquel puerto. Poo le dio unas monedas a los jovenes y ellos fueron a buscar su destino. Sinbad me pidio que me quedara. El habia presenciado todo lo que sucedió. Me llevo hasta Basra y alli un viejo mago llamado Dinar se convirtio en mi tutor el me enseño a usar mi magia. Vivi tres años con el hasta que él se fue a su casa junto a su esposa. Y yo volvi al Nomada con mi nueva familia. Al tiempo en la isla de Erien me enteré de que mi madre vivio alli para un mercader rico, pero murio por la peste. Despues de siete años de salir de Roma volvi para averiguar sobre mi tia. Servia en la casa de un mujer rica atendiendo a los niños. Los conocimientos de ella le permitieron salvar al primer nieto varon de la mujer. Con ello consiguio su libertad ademas, de convertirse en dama de compañía. Nunca le pedi que viniera conmigo. Creo que esta mejor alli. Ella me conto que cuatro de mis hermano estaban muertos. Lo supo cuando su marido se aparecio buscando al desgraciado que atacó la aldea para pedirle más dinero. Este se negó y lo mando a morir en el circo. Las fieras devoraron al esposo de mi tia y ella fue libre de volver a casarse. Serena tu me recuerdas a la hermana que perdí. Por eso quiero ayudarte a salvar a tu familia. No estas sola. Yo seré tu familia .

Serena estaba absorta y abrazandola con fuerza le dijo que si que era su hermana. Poco despues le conto sin mucho detalle que ella era una reencarnación de una princesa de un reino lejano. Que hace poco se encontro con su familia. Que fueron atacados y que tenia que encontrar el corazón de su prima y evitar que algo malo sucediese. Para ello el hombre que la salvo le dijo del halcon. Fang en ese instante chillo. Tambien le menciono el hecho de que el hombre misterioso le dijo sobre encontrar una tripulación. Una pista más " Su amor por el vivo esta". Esmeralda no dijo nada en ese momento. Pero su rostro pensativo le dio a entender a la joven que posiblemente su amiga sabia algo que la ayudaria. El color del alba se colo por las rendijas de la ventilación. Esmeralda con dulzura instó a que ambas descansaran un rato. La noche habia estado cargada de emocione fuertes. Sin embargo ninguna pudo dormir, ambas descansaron con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras tanto en Tokyo del siglo XXI Un grupo de jovenes reunidas en el santuario Hikawa discutían sobre donde podría estar su amiga. En unas horas más Mamoru llegaría. Tres mese han pasado y nada ni una pista. La familia Tsukino parecia que dentro de poco olvidarian a su hija. Con los medios de los cuales disponian la sailors senshis buscaban a su princesa. Nada, nada, nada solo faltaba una sailor Plut. Eran imposible tener contacto con ella. La policia de Tokyo estaba donde comenzaron. Serena Tsukino de 18 años estaba oficialmente desaparecia. La justicia determinó que ella escapó. Sin embargo eso era imposible porque no se habia llevado nada con ella solo lo puesto. Un enemigo estaba suelto, la desaparición de la princesa y la misteriosa emfermedad de Artemis tenian algun tipo de relación. Pero ¿Cuál?

Sean buenos es la primera vez que publico algo. Cualquier critica positiva o negativa sera bien recibida. Mi intención es crecer como escritora y brindarles una historia que explique porque Serena Tsukino es un tanto diferente a la Neo reina Serenity. Saludos Lunares


	2. Dormida, Despierta y aun perdida

**Capitulo dos**

**Remordimientos:**

Minako realmente se sentía fatal. Habia fracasado como lider de las inter con mucha tristeza a su fiel compañero. Salio con el corazón estrujado en dolor de la veterinaria. Estaba conectado a un suero, no tenía fuerzas para comer. El veterinario anterior habia sugerido sacrificarlo. Mina pensó en hacerle probar a aquel hombre insensible el beso de amor y belleza de venus. Ya no estaba tan activa como antes. Caminaba lento camino a la escuela. Solo iría a rendir el final de matemáticas.

Rei estaba orando en el santuario, frente al fuego sagrado:

—ichi, ni, san,go, ro, nana, hachi, kyu,ju, kami sama misete. Espiritus yo los imvoco a este lugar sagrado para que puedan aclarar las dudas de mi mente. ¡Oh espiritus sagrados! Iluminen mi razón pera que pueda comprender que sucede. Escuchen por favor mi suplica demen una señal. Demen el poder para saber que ocurrira con este mundo. Que es esto tan extraño que sucede. ¿Por qúe Serena no esta? ¿Dondé esta ? Por favor espiritus demen una señal

En eso las puertas se movieron. La luz brillante entro y una sombra deforme aparecio por detras. Rei salio de su concentración y extrajo un pergamino sagrado:

— ¡Akuryou taisan! Espiritud maligno desaparece. La sombra cayó con un ruido sordo sobre la madera.

—¡Michiru!:— Exclamo, la sacerdotisa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy aquí desde ayer en la noche Rei. Has estado orando hace mucho. Pensé que deberias comer algo, ya que es medio día.— Respondió mientras se levantaba.

Afortunadamente el papiro no dio contra ella pero si el movimiento rapido para esquivarlo le hizo perder el equilibro; cuando trato de no pisar la bandeja con los alimentos, que momentos antes habia dejado sobre el piso.

— ¿Mamoru aun no llega?

— No. Creo que mejor hubiera sido que él no se hubiese enterado de la desaparición de Serena. Debieron avisarnos de inmediato.

— Ya sabes como es ella. Nunca imaginamos algo asi. No se ha manifestado ningun enemigo. Artemis sigue enfermo. Michiru no se lo que sucede no puedo ver nada mis poderes ellos... ¡ SE HAN IDO JUNTO A SERENA!—Cayó de rodillas mientras las lagrimas caian violentamente al suelo.

— Pronto, todo pasará. No hay manera de que algo malo nos ocurra. Serena regresará llorar no remediaremos nada. — Mientras se agachaba abrazando con fuerza a la joven. Un sollozo involuntario se escapó junto a unas gotas saladas que surcaban sus perfectas mejillas.

— Siento mucho que dejaras el conservatorio en Viena. Estoy segura de que …

— No esto es mucho más importante. Sobre mi talento sea alla o aquí siempre estará conmigo. Podre convertirme en una gran violinista cualquier día.

Rei sonrio en medio de sus lagrimas. El rostro de Michiru se puso serio nuevamente.

De repente la llama sagrada se elevó . El fuego se expandio como si de una explosión se tratara. El calor quemo un poco la cara de las jovenes que se voltearon para ver. El cielo de Tokyo resplandecio por un momento. La llama volvio a su estado natural danzando placidamente. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Sin duda alguna eso era una señal. Rei no perdió un momento se sentó nuevamente de rodillas a orar. Michiru miro la bandeja . Cerró la puerta, la recogio y se perdio por algun corredor del templo antes de cruzarse con él.

Un destello de luz, el brillo inconfundible del sol de medio día que anuncia el final del verano. Una hermosa gata blanca cae cerca de los árboles y corre; corre a más no poder, como si la vida dependiera de ello. Quiere gritar y no puede. Finalmente un transeute, la detiene. La gatita tiembla en los brazos del buen hombre. Esta a punto de darle un zarpazo para que la baje. Su cara es amable, libre de maldad.

— Neko chan ya pasó. Tranquila estaras bien.—Dijo mientras acariciaba su lomo.

Asai se sorprendió,ese gato era identico al de su compañera de secundaria. Luego de un rato, cuando el animal estaba más tranquilo, lo inspeccionó. Fue una sorpresa al ver que era una hembra.

— Asi que neko chan eres una gatita. Me diste un susto. Pensé que eras Artemis, el gato de mi amiga Minako. Pero supongo que Artemis no es el unico en el mundo. Por cierto dejame ver tu collar asi le avisaremos a tu dueño.—

— Nya , nya, nya— Dijo la gatita, el colgante brillo suavemente tanto que Asai pensó que era un reflejo de la luz solar.

— Vaya aquí dice Minako. Y En este lado dice ¡¿Bianka?!

— Nya, Nya —Asintio

— Bueno que remedio, tendre que llevarte hasta la casa de los Aino.

La gata se sorprendió este hombre sabía de Artemis. "Princesa venus, que traviesa como es que se hace llamar Minako. No debería estar seducciendo hombres eso es en contra de las reglas, y más en un momento como este. Será mejor que haga algo este hombre tiene que llevarme con mi hermano o con alguna de las guardianas".

Asai mientras se dirigia a casa de los Aino pensó que tal vez debería llevarla al veterinario, pero él no entendia nada de estas cosas. Su ex compañera sabría mejor que hacer con la pobre gata. Tal vez el veterinario podría asustarla y eso no era bueno.

Mientras caminaba, se durmió en brazos del extraño. Estaba cansada. Un poco a dolorida. No quería dormirse pero no pudo evitarlo.

La madre de Minako abrio la puerta . Al ver el gato que llevaba Asai en los brazos sintio una especie de alivio. Tal vez si el otro gato moria uno igual podría hacerla feliz. La gatita contaba con algunos rasguños, contaba con más chances de vivir que Artemis. Pero la verdad era que Mina nunca había cuidado bien de su mascota. Desde los trece años, de su hija, tener ese gato parecía más algo forzado que algo elegido. Aun asi la buena mujer acepto que se quedara. La dejo dormir sobre un almohadon. La gatita dormia en el sillon. La señora observó las heridas, aunque no se atrevio a tocarla.

Cerca de la media noche llego la niña. -

—Mina te estaba esperando— Dijo la madre.

La joven no estaba de humor para un discurso maternal; pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la mujer continuo— Hoy pasó por casa Asai, y te dejo algo. Espero que te alegre— Se levanto del sillon. Cuando estaba al pie de las escaleras se volteo y añadio:— Buenas noches Mina que descanses y tratala bien.

Minako se quedo atonita por un momento. Luego se acerco al sillón. No podía dar credito a lo que vio. Artemis . No él esta todavia internado. Pero esta herido. Se acercó para alzarlo.

—MIAU!— Gritó de dolor la gata y se escapo agilmente de los brazos de Mina.

Ella se quedo petrificada sentada en el mueble. El felino tenía una mirada seria, analizando a su presa. Estaba por su pluma en el bolsillo. La gata la observa con mucho cuidado. Ambas estan tensas. Se prepara para asaltar a su presa.

—¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta venus transformación!.— Exclamo.

— ¿Mina que sucede ahi bajo?— Se oyo la voz de la mamá

— Nada mamá es solo la tele que se encendio. Tranquila ya la apago.

— Princesa venus ¿es en verdad usted? No la he reconocido es decir ese atuendo. (la gata sacude la cabeza) Pero lo más importante es la misión. Fui enviada desde la catedral de Cilqueno, palacio marino, para advertirles del ataque del imperio oscuro. Las senshis musas se encuentran en la tierra batallando... y … momento yo llegue a palacio hable con Luna y Artemis... Ellos venían por nosostros... ¡ La princesa! Beryl …

— Calma esta todo bien. Estas a salvo. Permiteme ayudarte. ¿Dijiste Beryl?

— Si, la joven que esta enamorada del principe Endimyon, se alio con las fuerzas oscuras . El fenomeno de la mancha oscura en el sol es un presagio de que todo va a cambiar. Habrá una distorción tiempo -espacio... Por eso quería llegar a la guardiana Plut, para impedir eso...( Su voz se apago)

— El cambio se produjo. Estamos en la tierra. Permite que cure esas heridas y dejame llevarte con las demas .

— Es importante que hable con su majestad.

— Me temo que eso ahora es imposible

— Artemis y Luna ¿Donde están? Necesito verlos.

— Tranquila. Todo estara bien.

En el santuario Hikawa, Rei examinaba la gata. No fue dificil llegar a la conclusión de que llego cuando el fuego sagrado hizo explosión. Bianka se mostraba perturbada. Rei no podía hallar ningun vestigio de maldad. Cuando de la nada con Amy aparecio Luna.

Luna desde que su ama desaparecio pasaba tiempo en casa de las chicas, en especial en la de Minako. Las dos gatas estaban felices de volverse a ver. Amy habia venido preocupada por los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en la puso al corriente de la situación a su vieja amiga. Bianka argumentaba que las perturbaciones que hay, eran produccidas por una distorción en el tiempo- espacio generada por las fuerzas del mal.

Amy llegó a la conclusión de que todo esto tenia sentido. La carta de la Neo reina a Setsuna, la emfermedad de Artemis, la desaparición de Serena y la llegada de Bianka. Eso sin contar que cierta princesita del futuro vino a pedir ayuda. Tambien pensó que era probable que las fuerzas oscuras generaran corredores espacio- temporales alternos, que posiblemente afectaría la función de sailor plut. Propuso que fueran a hablar con las hermanas de la persecusión. Ellas podían brindarles información para desentrañar este rompecabezas. Black moon para venir a Tokyo del siglo XX no uso la misma ruta que Rini. Bueno eso era un comienzo.

Bianka quedó algo perturbada al estar al tanto de los acontecimientos, desde el encuentro de las sailors senshis en la tierra, hasta que ella llegó. La tristeza se hizo evidente en la pequeña bola de pelos. Acurrucada en la cama llorando en silencio. En un instante Luna recordó el porqué de la pena de su amiga. La tierra no era un lugar para ellas, no al menos para las que una vez conocio.

La noche había pasado y los tenues colores violaceos anunciaban un nuevo día. Minako para aliviar el ambiente trajo atún y leche para el desayuno. Tomo unos sorbos de té con unos bollos de carne junto con sus amigas. Con delicadeza puso en su brazos a Bianka y Luna las siguio. Llegaron al veterinario. Bianka pudo por fin ver a su hermano y eso lo animo mucho. La gatita blanca se acurruco junto a él, mientras lo lamía cariñosamente por detras de la oreja. El doctor le dijo que no podía quedarse; pero la suplica de Mina y la posible recuperación de un animal tan deprimido hicieron que el medico sediera a sus deseos. Luna se fue un poco celosa de su amiga, pero un tanto contenta, abierta a la esperanza de la recuperación de su compañero.

Era casi media mañana, el canto de los marinos inundaba la cubierta. El aire frío no ayudaba al estado de animo de las chicas. Serena no sabia como hacer para disimular y estar feliz por su cumpleaños. Leen tuvo una idea, sacó su espada y se dispuso a enseñar a su aprendiz. Pronto las risas colmaron la cubierta. No podía sostener el arma correctamente.

—Pesa mucho— Se quejó la joven.

—El secreto es no darse por vencida:— gritó desde un extremo Poo.

—Una vez más:— Pidió Serena.

— Madura rapidamente :— Dijo Marza al capitan

— Si. En verdad quiere ayudar a su familia

— ¿Qué pasara con ella?— Señalo a la bruja con un leve movimiento de cabeza

— No lo sé. Eso deberá resolverlo por su cuenta.

— Se ve más deprimida de lo usual.— Dijo sin apartar su mirada de la bruja

— Le regalo la fecha de cumpleaños de su hermana

— ¿No es eso muy peligroso capitan?

— Tal vez. Pero todo sucede por una razón. No creas que no trate de persuadirla. Cuando el anciano ofrecio la espada, la idea de una especie de cumpleaños fue de ella. La vi tan contenta que cuando lo supe fue demasiado tarde. No se porque, pero siento que muy pronto seremos muchos más en la tripulación

— Ja ja ja ja ja. Si claro Simbad y seguro que sera por tu culpa. Ten cuidado esa niña no es de aquí. No pertenece a este mundo. No al menos al nuestro.

— Quien sabe. Quizas si; Quizas no

Marza se retiro del lado de su capitan. No sin antes mirarlo. La expresión del marino decia cuidado amigo no sabes que fuerzas van tras ella. Mientras que la mirada del capitan decia: No estoy involucrado con ella, pero no puedo dejarla sola. Aun a riesgo de saber que puede hacer daño a mi tripulación.

**Adentrandose en la noche**

Serena estaba agotada. Necesitaba un baño. En realidad soñaba con eso desde hacia unas semanas. Esmeralda se acercó, la abrazo por detras y le dio un beso en la nuca.

En verdad se sentía muy bien. Utilizar la espada ayudó a olvidar la agonía de estos meses. Lejos de casa, sin poder resolver el misterio que la trajo a esta situación.

El cielo se teñia de colores oscuros. Las dos mujeres lo contemplan sin decir ninguna palabra. A lo lejos, desde el timon, el capitan las observaba. En un momento podría haber jurado ver como sangra el corazón de su vieja amiga. Esmeralda lo sabía, no podía reemplazar a su hermana con esa niña; sin embargo no podía dejarla a su suerte. No cometería dos veces el mismo error. Simbad sabía perfectamente cuánto se culpaba la bruja por no poder cambiar el destino su pequeña hermana.

Esmeralda sintio perfectamente la mirada de su amigo. Soltó a la joven, le acaricio la cabeza.

—Ve a comer algo, y abrigate un poco:— Le ordenó dulcemente. Serena obedeció y se perdio bajo cubierta.

— Se que me diras. Antes que me des un sermon sobre que esa niña no es mi hermana y lo que pasó no fue mi culpa , te diré que se porqué esta aquí.

Simbad se quedo perplejo por un segundo. Luego tomo una actitud seria— Cuentame — pidió

— No traicionaré sus secretos. Sin embargo ella esta involucrada con lo que estamos buscando.

— Quieres decir que de alguna manera esta relacionada con los antiguos espiritus

— Más que eso me atrevería a decir. Tendremos que esperar a ver el curso de acción que toman las cosas.

— En verdad tendré que esperar

— Si mi capitan —contestó a modo de burla

— Solo deseo que no se pierdan vidas en esta travesía

— Yo tambien lo deseo Simbad

En medio de la noche cuando todos dormian Fang comenzó a chillar despertando a todo mundo. El halcón quería a la gente a fuera en cubierta. Esmeralda lo sintío. El capitan y ella fueron los primeros en salir. Allí estaba posado en lo alto del mastil un espantoso cuervo negro. El corazón de la bruja se estremecío un presagio de mal augurio. En ese momento lo supo, la oscuridad estaba buscando la luz para devorarla y al fin la había encontrado. Serena debía morir.

La mujer arrojo un rayo de luz azul que se desprendio de sus dedos. El ave lo esquivó y su chirrido mortifero resonó.Esmeralda trato una vez más y otra y otra. El cuervo era habil. Rasgo una parte de la vela En su desesperación rompía todo a su paso trozos de madera cuerda y vela comenzarona caer. La voz de alto de Simbad fue desoida hasta que Serena fue golpeada en la cabeza;cayendo inconciente sobre la cubierta. Cuando vio la sangre y un poco el desatre se frenó.

El cuervo estaba dispuesto a arrancar los ojos de la morena, cuando Fang intervino y las dos aves comenzaron su lucha. Se elevaron hasta perderse en la oscuridad del cielo. Mientras Simbad dio la orden de ponerse en marcha. Serena fue llevada hasta su camarote y atendida de inmediato. Esmeralda estaba de rodillas en la cubierta mirando al cielo. Simbad y los otros trabajaban tratando de componer el daño. El capitan tambien daba una mirada al cielo en busca del minutos se volvieron eternidades hasta que el ave regresó. Estaba un poco herida, pero el cuervo no volvio.

La bruja se alegró junto con los otros . Antes de desaparecer bajo cubierta con un gesto de la mano volvio gran parte de las cosas a su lugar. El resto de las reparaciones podían hacerlas los marinos

.

Simbad se quedó dando ordenes, con el corazón apretado .Marza no quería hacer reproches pero era evidente en su mirada.

Serena despertó cerca del amanecer. Cuando todos sus sentidos volvieron notó que faltaba su broche. El cristal de plata había desaparecido.

El cuervo trajo a su amo una información valiosa. El hechicero negro estaba dispuesto a hacer sufrir al marino. Un paso a la vez la venganza es un plato que se come frío. La debilidad de un heroe es su corazón.


End file.
